Live Poetry
by Unclear Destiny
Summary: Tsuzuki muses, poeticly, about his younger partner and Hisoka gets agitated. Contains implied fluff, take it how you will.


* * *

Slim corn silk hands slid over the glass, tracing the cool reflections made by the seeming never-ending rain that plagued this night on Chijou. 

They also disturbed the reflection of a young boy of mere sixteen, a half-budded flower stopped in mid bloom by the forever ice of death. His wings seized and mangled by the viscous hands of a single man, a slow tearing of faded satin silks over three years of agony and come-hither loneliness.

A single man among millions millions more, arrested in his growth to remain in the halt of beautiful unfurl, caught by ropes and strangled to the ground in poetic motion.

So undeserving of a normal death...

Blonde velvet woven hair shifted and slanted wide Zambian emeralds peered from lush dusty eyelashes.  
Hisoka turned from the widow completely, looking at his partner who sat on the bed. Tsuzuki blinked and straightened, eyebrows arching in silent question and Hisoka gave him a warning glare before turning back to his inspection of the world outside their apartment.

Like a rattlesnake, warning you before they plunged forward to sink their great venom into ones skin when they got to close.

Ah, a rattlesnake That suited Hisoka's personality wonderfully.

Tsuzuki smiled, slim lips perking at the corners like an intrigued puppy dog. He would like to think that he had trained Hisoka not to bite so hard, but if that were so then it was Hisoka who had trained himself not to bite the hand that fed.

Too hard.

It was all optional anyways.

Watching the boy was always something that Tsuzuki enjoyed. Studying the way the watery minor moved, how he talked, the way that he would sway to and fro at times, his expressions, his hands, legs, hair, lips, eyes, feet, skin, nose, ears, fingers, nails-

Everything.

Everything about the boy was wonderful. He was almost achingly beautiful to look at times, his great gracious blood lending him defined Elvin features and compelling gait.

And yet, he was completely green, an wholly natural youth budding from cracked and scaly soil.

Kurosaki Hisoka was living poetry.

It was probably why Tsuzuki had found a thesaurus handy most times when he was thinking up words to describe the awe inspiring youth with.

And yet, at the same time as he was green, the boy was also bold and powerful, commanding immense force behind his beguiling tiny frame. The way he walked was not only graceful and long, but also the humbling grace of a wild beast that had immense power on it's fores and maw, one who was not afraid to use it.

He was the great white wolf, confident and awe inspiring as it thundered it's awesome path across the great wilderness, touching all those who dared to see it as it howled at the moon.

He was enigmatic, hidden, but at the same time, he was in no way hiding.

Okay, so maybe he was just a little bit, that green unripe side that yearned and ached after the end to his loneliness for at the same time as he was unfathomable and grand, he was untouchable in his seeming superiority over the race of human-beings. God-like.

And that was the way Hisoka wanted it, to be untouchable in his unrelenting and assiduous cradling of his frail and ashen faced hart, wounded in the face of to many lost battles against life.

He had climbed willingly atop of that ever so high pedestal, sphinx-like in all his glory and as untouchable as the forbidden fruit of God's sacred tree of knowledge.

But as Eve had done so long and long ago, so had Tsuzuki done in his search for the truth to quench his ever so thirsty curiosity.

And like Eve had with Adam, he had coerced many more into the search for the youths soul.

But it was chiefly him who had fallen into sin and unlike Eve and Adam, Tsuzuki held no regrets in that search.

Such a vulnerable child it was that was held before him, invincible and weak, bloomed and unripe, contradictory and constant and in all the right ways open and closed.

Hurt and scarred.

Innocent and untouched.

Hisoka was all of these things, all at the same time.

As he does as he is.

"Hm?"

Tsuzuki broke from his thoughts and looked at the thief of silence, blinking.

"What?"

Hisoka sighed, a suffering expression to his tilted head and sloped shoulders. Turning again from the window to face the man, the lad walked over to his superior and placed his hands on his slim hips, glaring at him.

"What you said, what was it?"

"I said something?"  
"Yes you did."  
"Oh, I didn't know. What did I say?"  
"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!"  
"Well if I don't know the answer then why are you asking me?"  
Hisoka sighed again, hands dropping from his hips.

"You're incorrigible, you know that right?"  
"Oooh, Hisoka's so smart! He knows such big words! Comeere, cutie!"  
"Wha-Tsuzuki, you idiot, let me go! Put me down! Damnit, put me down!".

Holding the struggling boy to him, Tsuzuki grinned. He never got tired of this game.

Hisoka stopped with a sigh and hit the man's head with a grumble before settling down in the broad arms and closing his eyes. He rested his head in the juncture of the mans neck and shoulder, wheat coloured hair and just as soft sliding over his serene features. Tsuzuki smiled, tilting his own so it rested upon the dusty locks.

A few moments of silence, serenity breathing a wash of fresh air into the water shone room, greeted by the silence of the rain chattering her teeth upon the windowpane.

And again the thief struck, stealing away the silence but not so abruptly, a slow sneaking and then peaking and then stealing of the quiet.

Hisoka shifted slightly in the man's grasp, opening his eyes and peering into the man's chocolaty skin and wondered if it tasted so sweet.

"Tsuzuki...what were you thinking of then?"  
Tsuzuki turned his smile back to the youth.

"Hm?"

"You were thinking something and it made you content. You've been doing it for a little while now, and so I just wanted to know, when you're thinking...what are you thinking about?"

"Mm, Hisoka, you know me. When I'm thinking it's about cases or sweets."  
...

"Or me."  
The grant was so softly spoken it was like the shy coo of a child, shy in it's truthful obscurity.

Tsuzuki smiled.

"Aa, I do. But I did say that I thought about sweets, now did I not?"

Hisoka blushed and gaped, pushing away from the man to look at him but not throwing himself from the warm arms.

"B-Baka! I'm being serious here!"  
Tsuzuki chuckled and nodded, pulling gently the boy once more back to him. Hisoka settled against his collerbone like an insecure and confused kitten, unsure of itself and it's surroundings.

"I know Hisoka, I know and I'm sorry."

"Idiot..."  
Tsuzuki almost expected silence to befall them once more, but it was halted in descent by Hisoka's subtle shift and he waited for the not so grown man to speak.

"But when you think some things, like you were just now, you're warm and content and fuzzy, like you're basking or...something similar."

Tsuzuki nodded again.

"Ah, psychic Hisoka, will I never get anything past your ever watching gaze? Like an evergreen forest that I must not see haste."

Evergreen verdant stars blinked and widened slightly.

"Poetry? You think of poetry?"

Again the brunette nodded and laid back to the bed to his side, cradling the half-born bird in his arms like a familiar sister..

"I suppose you could say I think of poetry."

"Is that why you always carry that old thesaurus around now?"  
And yet another nod greeted the boy from his question.

Violet raspberries twinkled and winked at him like twin stars, the every familiar constant gaze of his companion smiling gntly at him, basking him in warm glow. Not to warm and not to cold, just right for the temperate boy.

Hisoka was confused though.

"But why do you think of poetry?"  
"Because I..."  
The man struggled for a moment before flashing yet another of his rare and true smiles that he gifted Hisoka with from their true birth.

"Because I have poetry laying her beside where doth I lie."  
Hisoka stared at the man, not as uncomprehending as understanding as understanding as uncomprehending. Placed in limbo was the boys mind, beguiled by it's own self.

Tsuzuki nodded. "It's true. I do. And for that, my dear friend, I am fortunate."  
Hisoka finally closed his eyes, taking it is as it is.

After a selfly thought moment, Hisoka looked up and shook his head.

"No, I'm not poetry."  
Tsuzuki blinked and tilted his head. Hisoka raised his cornsilk hand to stop him from speaking, eyes flashing with understanding but kind reprimand, like a parent teaching her child that disturbing the dead bird's nest was rude and uncouth.

"I am myself, Tsuzuki, and do not forget it."  
The violet man blinked again and Hisoka closed his eyes, settling down within the man's arms and laying his head down to eventual sleep. Tsuzuki looked at the young man, uncomprehending for a moment as his mind worked overtime.

Finally, he smiled and nodded.

"Hisoka is as Hisoka is. Yes, I see. Thank you for reminding me again."

Kissing the wheat blond hair, Tsuzuki smiled, settling beside the young man. Hisoka snorted in his near sleep and nodded, rolling over.

"Idiot, you're welcome. Now get to sleep."  
"Hai, Hisoka!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Yami no Matsuei. Uhm...Kann nicht Yami no Matsuei gekaufen? Oh well. 

A/N: Blame the 'poetry' on Shakespeare, I'm currently doing Romeo and Juliet. X3 I've been thinking in lyrical format lately...as well as German format. Trying to use what German I know to think in. It's coming along rather well though it's butchering my speaking skills, since it seems I don't know what language to speak in at times. Urk.


End file.
